


А вас, мой лорд, я попрошу остаться

by oljakusun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Summary: Наставница решает сделать ученику неожиданный подарок.
Relationships: Sith Inquisitor/Darth Zash
Kudos: 2





	А вас, мой лорд, я попрошу остаться

Только сейчас Лорд Заш увидела, как сильно изменился её ученик: нескладный и нервный, рождённый рабом и всё ещё полный рабских привычек мальчишка за считанные месяцы превратился в расчётливого и жёсткого мужчину — настоящего ситха. Она была им довольна и не скрывала этого.

Неумолимо изменилась и его внешность. Сошёл с лица коррибанский загар, уступив место почти синюшной дромунд-каасской бледности, а радужки сменили цвет с прозрачно-голубого на янтарно-жёлтый. Иногда в отсветах ламп глаза ученика казались Заш золотыми, и она ловила себя на мысли, что про себя называет Каллига Золотоглазым. Да, пожалуй, такое имя ему подходит.

Тот факт, что наставница собирается пожаловать ему помимо собственного расположения, светового меча и великолепного корабля кое-что ещё, дошёл до Каллига далеко не сразу — лишь когда Заш привела его вместо рабочего кабинета в спальню. Растерянность и недоумение, которые он пытался спрятать под маской напускной холодности и решимости, не ускользнули от неё.

— Мой Лорд... 

— Помолчи. — Она не стала тянуть и мучить ученика ожиданием, подошла ближе и расстегнула тугой ворот его туники, а после положила ладонь на колючую щёку и, когда Каллиг попытался отвернуться и спрятать взгляд, крепко стиснула его челюсть, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

Чтобы поцеловать его, Заш пришлось приподняться на цыпочки — молодой ситх был почти на голову выше своей наставницы. Огорошенный таким исходом ученик ответил неумело и неуверенно, но это лишь распалило её, и она наконец разжала замершие на подбородке Каллига пальцы, обхватывая ладонями шею, а он в ответ почти неосознанно обнял её за талию.

Заш ощущала, как он постепенно расслабляется, как поцелуй становится глубже, а ласки — откровеннее. Неохотно разорвав контакт, она облизала губы и посмотрела в затуманенные глаза ученика.

Его стоило лишь слегка подтолкнуть, чуть-чуть поднажать Силой на его сознание, и всего минутой позже они оказались обнажёнными: Каллиг, стоя на коленях, прижимал наставницу к краю кровати, а она с каждым движением всё сильнее стискивала ногами его бёдра и довольно улыбалась, запрокидывая голову.

Удовольствие омрачалось лишь одной деталью, за которую зацепился взгляд Заш: красивое тело любовника покрывали шрамы — наследие рабского прошлого. Зарубцевавшиеся розовые полосы поперёк живота — от кнута, красные точки, похожие на следы от острых зубов, — от ошейника, содранная в некоторых местах кожа, ещё совсем розовая, и, конечно же, клеймо чуть выше левого соска. Заш дотронулась до него кончиками пальцев, но ученик, отстранившись, неожиданно резко смахнул её руку со своей груди.

— Ты должен проявлять больше уважения... 

— Помолчи. — Оборвал Каллиг свою наставницу, жёстко прижался губами к её губам и, резко толкнувшись, заставил её охнуть.

Так они провели ночь, плавно перетёкшую в утро.

Уставший ученик дремал. Наверное, стоило бы указать ему на место и выставить вон, но выбираться из крепких объятий совершенно не хотелось.

Несмотря на расслабленное сонное состояние, Заш так и не смогла сомкнуть глаз, прислушиваясь к размеренному биению сердца. И это оказалось неожиданно... приятно. Хотя куда приятнее ей было чувствовать бурляющую в Каллиге Силу: настолько мощную и тёмную, что возбуждала сильнее бесстыдных напористых ласк и грубоватых поцелуев.

За свою долгую жизнь Лорд Заш знала многих мужчин: рабов, наёмников, аристократов, имперских офицеров, даже ситхов — тех, кому не были чужды плотские удовольствия. А ученик, без сомнения, должен стать если не лучшим, то весьма достойным — особенно в свете её грандиозных планов — экземпляром в коллекции.

Очень жаль, что в конце концов его придётся убить.


End file.
